Rebellium
Rebellium is a competitor in Roblox BattleBots. It was very successful, becoming runner-up in every tournament it competed in. In Season 4, Rebellium 1-upped its previous appearances, winning the championship. Design Rebellium is a bell shaped robot with a claw-like lifter. This lifter functioned more like a flipper in fights, mostly because the robots it fought were lighter than anticipated. For Season 2, little was changed but the color, which was now predominantly black, white, and grey rather than the original blue, black, and grey and heavier armor. For Season 3, it had its side armor removed and replaced with grey wheel guards. Other than that nothing else changed. Rebellium was unchanged from its season 3 appearance in season 4. In Season 5, Rebellium gained green stripes down its back, the signature side armor returned, and the back wedge was colored green. Robot History Season 1 Rebellium's first ever match was against Lumberjack. Before the match even started, Rebellium had the advantage because Team LumberHaulers' had to enter the fight without a weapon due to the robot coming in overweight. The match itself started very well for Rebellium as they got in several flips and Lumberjack wasn't able to attack back. Rebellium eventually pinned Lumberjack against the wall and stacked it against it. While Lumberjack could usually could use its lifter to get off, due to the circumstances listed above it wasn't able to get off and was counted out, giving Rebellium the win and advancing it to the round of 16, where it faced Doom Rebellium immediately flipped Doom over and the latter was counted out, allowing Rebellium to advance to the quarterfinals after achieving the quickest knockout of the season. Here it faced Apollo. Rebellium pushed Apollo around whilst the latter was venting CO2 before finally flipping it over in the corner. Apollo couldn't self right because at this point it had lost too much CO2 for the flipper to work. Apollo was counted out, giving Rebellium the upset win and advancing it to the semi-finals. Here it was supposed to face Kronic the Wedgehog. But Kronic had issues with its drive and forfeited the match. Rebellium won by default and advanced to the championship final, where it faced Bad Kitty. Rebellium flipped Bad Kitty over initially and was overall doing well, however halfway into the match, Bad Kitty ripped off the bottom of Rebellium's flipper. After this nothing else really happened and when time ran out and Bad Kitty won the giant nut trophy on a split 2-1 decision and Rebellium got the giant bolt for being the runner-up. Season 2 Due to being the runner-up last season, Rebellium went into the tournament as the number 2 seed. Its first match was supposed to be against Dracula but Dracula caught fire during testing and withdrew. Rebellium won by default and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced The Matador. Rebellium dominated this fight, slamming The Matador into the walls and the hazards, eventually flipping it over. The Matador could usually drive inverted, but it had been high-centered and was counted out, giving Rebellium the win and advancing it to the quarterfinals, where it faced Black Hole. Rebellium quickly rushed across the arena and attempted to flip the sluggish Black Hole over, however it failed as it wasn't at the right angle. Rebellium quickly released then got under again, successfully flipping Black Hole over. Since Black Hole didn't have a self-righting mechanism at the time, it was counted out, giving Rebellium the win and advancing it to the semifinals, where it faced Son of Whyachi. This match was very short as Rebellium immediately flipped Son of Whyachi over. Son of Whyachi couldn't self-right and was counted out, giving Rebellium the win and advancing it to the championship final for the second time in a row, where it faced Reality. This match went very poorly for Rebellium as they were hit several times, however Reality's weapon motor burned out, allowing Rebellium to get in a single flip on Reality just before time ran out and Reality won a split 2-1 decision and took the giant nut trophy, and Rebellium got the giant bolt. Season 3 Rebellium's first match in season 3 was supposed to be against Crash and Burn, however Crash and Burn had technical difficulties and forfeited the match, Rebellium won by default and advanced to the round of 32, where it had a rematch with Reality. Reality got in one hit before its weapon motor burned out, after a game of cat and mouse Rebellium stacked Reality against the wall. Reality couldn't get off and was counted out, giving Rebellium the win and revenge and advancing it to the round of 16, where it faced Carbide. This match was even until Rebellium stacked Carbide against the wall. Carbide was counted out, giving Rebellium the win and advancing it to the quarterfinals, where it faced The Roman. Rebellium was on the back foot initially, however The Roman made a mistake and drove onto Rebellium's flipper. Rebellium reacted quickly and threw The Roman onto its back, The Roman was counted out, giving Rebellium the win and advancing it to the semifinals, where it faced Hypershock. Rebellium took advantage of Hypershock's high ground clearance and threw it into the air several times. Time ran out and Rebellium won a unanimous 3-0 judges decision, advancing it to the championship final, where it faced Bombshell. The match started in Rebellium's favor, however Bombshell got in several big hits that immobilized it. Rebellium was counted out, giving Bombshell the win and the giant nut trophy, and once again Rebellium finished as the runner up and received the giant bolt reward. Rebellium wasn't finished yet as it competed in an exhibition match against Tombstone. In response, Rebellium went with a longer bottom lip for its flipper. The match started evenly as both robots were having trouble getting much purchase on the other. However Rebellium got in a huge flip and knocked Tombstone off balance, causing it to gyrodance into the corner, Rebellium got in another flip and nearly threw Tombstone out of the arena. Rebellium continued flipping Tombstone until time ran out and won a 2-1 split decision. Season 4 Rebellium's first match was a team rumble, where it was teamed up with HUGE and pitted against Spine Tickler and Black Hole. Rebellium darted across the arena while HUGE was spinning up its weapon and flipped Spine Tickler over. Rebellium then pushed Black Hole into the wall, then left it in the dust as it attacked Spine Tickler. Rebellium then started using HUGE as its weapon by shoving Spine Tickler and Black Hole into HUGE's spinning bar. Rebellium was caught off-guard by Black Hole and thrown onto a piece of debris, high centering it, everyone else left it alone for the rest of the match. Time ran out and, despite being K.O'd by Black Hole, Rebellium and HUGE won a 2-1 judges decision. Rebellium's next match was against HUGE, in response, Rebellium removed the top part of its flipper so HUGE couldn't get a good bite. The match started evenly, however Rebellium started getting overwhelmed by HUGE's constant attacks. Rebellium then managed to get its now bent up flipping arm into HUGE's left wheel and push it around, little else happened before time ran out. Rebellium won a close 21-20 judges decision, putting it at 2-0. Rebellium next faced Bad Kitty in the long awaited rematch. Rebellium flipped Bad Kitty over and then flipped it back onto its wheels, however Bad Kitty got around to Rebellium's side and tore of its wheels guard before tearing off a wheel, leaving Rebellium with hampered mobility. Bad Kitty capitalized on Rebellium's hampered mobility by flipping it over in the corner. Rebellium self-righted and managed to get under Bad Kitty and flipped it onto its side. Bad Kitty couldn't self-right and was counted out. Rebellium reversed back into its square and won by K.O, as well as getting a revenge win. Rebellium next faced newcomer Bloodsport in response, Rebellium removed the top part of its lifter and extended the bottom lip. The match itself went great for Rebellium as Bloodsport unbalanced itself and flipped over without Rebellium even getting far out of its square. Bloodsport couldn't self right and was counted out, giving Rebellium the win by K.O. without having to do anything. Rebellium next faced SawBlaze and Blacksmith undercard rumble. The rumble started poorly for Rebellium as they weren't able to go anywhere without taking a barrage of shots from Blacksmith. Rebellium did manage to flip SawBlaze over, however it was soon overwhelmed by Blacksmith's attacks once again. Time ran out and Blacksmith won a 51-2 judges decision and Rebellium lost overall. Rebellium's next match was against the Canadian wedge of Breaker Box. Rebellium started the match by throwing Breaker Box into the wall, when Breaker Box self-righted, Rebellium pushed Breaker Box into the wall and flipped it over again. After shoving it into the wall again, Breaker Box's plow fell off and Rebellium flipped it numerous times until Rebellium's pneumatics ran out of gas. Despite this, Rebellium won a 58-0 judges decision. Rebellium's next match was against Spine Tickler, in response it removed the wheel guards and added extra top armor. Rebellium started the match by flipping Spine Tickler over before Spine Tickler self righted and landed a hammer blow to Rebellium's flipper. Rebellium quickly regained the advantage and flipped Spine Tickler over again before shoving it into the wall. Spine Tickler managed to flip Rebellum over with a ram and Rebellium struggled to self right with its added top armor, however Spine Tickler slammed into it again and knocked it into a position where Rebellium quickly self righted. Time ran out and Rebellium won a close 13-12 judges decision. Rebellium's next match that would decide whether or not it would make the top 8 was against Tombstone. In response, it added a large rear wedge and removed the top of its flipper. The match started well as Rebellium was able to deflect Tombstone's shots and flip it over several times. When time ran out, Rebellium won a unanimous 20-0 judges decision. The selection committee decided that Rebellium had done enough to get into the top eight, its first match was against the Last Chance rumble winner, Yeti. Rebellium was initially tossed into the air before Yeti's drum stopped working, Rebellium then managed to get Yeti into the corner, and while Yeti was working to self-right, Rebellium managed to fold it over its own lifting forks, stranding it. Yeti was counted out, giving Rebellium the win and advancing it to the semi-finals, where it faced Stroppy. Rebellium controlled the match, ramming Stroppy around and flipping it over. When Stroppy self-righted, Rebellium was right there waiting for it and shoved it around again, when it released this time, Stroppy was smoking and unable to move, giving Rebellium the win by K.O and advancing to the grand final, where it had a rematch with Lumberjack. This match was very even, with both robots shoving each other into the walls, however Rebellium's drive burned out at the very end of the match. Despite this, the judges ruled unanimously that Rebellium won, giving Rebelium the giant nut trophy. W/L Record Trivia * After it's fight with Carbide, Rebellium received the Most Succesful Robot Award. * Season 4 is the first season since Season 1 where Rebellium won its first match legitimately rather than by forfeit. * So far in season four, Rebellium immobilized every opponent it faced, it's just that several of them were immobilized when there wasn't enough time for a count out. * Every time Rebellium became the Runner-Up, the robot that beat it would perform badly the following season. * Rebellium is is the last robot that debuted in season 1 that is still competing as Lumberjack will be replaced by Lumberjill, Bad Kitty retired, and Tombstone's status is unknown. Placing History Category:Robots with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more wins than losses